U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,784 discloses certain substituted 7-(3-amino-1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-ethyl-6-fluoro-1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-1,8-naphthyr idine-3-carboxylic acids having the general formula: ##STR1##
The Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 23, 1358 (1980) discloses certain substituted 3-quinolinecarboxylic acids having the structural formula ##STR2## wherein ##STR3## may be pyrrolidinyl. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,719.
Certain 7-heterocyclic substituted 1,8-naphthyridines are disclosed in Eur. J. Med. Chem.--Chimica Therapeutica, 29, 27 (1977). U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,753,993, 3,907,808, and U.S. Pat. No 4,604,401 disclose certain 7-pyridylquinolines.
European Application No. 184,384 discloses certain substituted dihydroquinoline derivatives having the formula ##STR4## wherein in part R.sub.1 is hydrogen, 1-6C alkyl, benzyl, or a pharmaceutically acceptable cation; R.sub.2 may be hydrogen or fluorine; R.sub.3 an optionally substituted phenyl; and Y optionally substituted 1-3C alkyl, hydroxyethyl, cyclopropyl, vinyl, allyl or phenyl.
The references teach that these compounds possesses antibacterial activity.